


Sharing Isn’t Caring

by morrezela



Series: Species Interaction [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Species Interaction Timestamp. Jared doesn't like the attention that Jensen is getting from another seraph. Jensen thinks he's paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Isn’t Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp for ‘Species Interaction’ that is set sometime after the end of the first story. It is compatible with the ‘Cracked Egg’ timeline, but doesn’t have any mentions of egg!preg in it.
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

Overreaction was unattractive. Jealousy was far worse. Jared knew this, but knowing something and correcting the behavior were two different things. Logically, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Well, almost nothing to worry about.

He and Jensen were mated, had been for a while now. Jensen had moved into their nest. They were together and happy and… Jared just really wanted to snap Misha Collins’s neck. The stupid, raven winged seraph had been flirting with his Jensen for weeks, and Jared was tired of it.

It wasn’t like Misha was unmated and in desperate need of a good preening either. No, Misha had been mated before he left high school. He’d never had to suffer like some of his fellow seraphs did. But he and his mate liked to be ‘open’ with their relationship. They enjoyed the occasional threesome, and Jared would normally be, “Live and let live,” about it. Only Misha was trying to get in Jensen’s pants.

Jensen, of course, didn’t see it that way. He thought that Jared was being paranoid. Misha ran the billing department at the hospital, and he just happened to have hurt his wings while teaching a yoga class. As Jensen was the only physical therapist on site with a seraph care certificate, Misha was now his patient.

And, okay, Jared knew that Jensen would be touching other wings during his career. He was fine with that. Jensen was awesome and wonderful and should have the opportunity to help as many people as possible. Jared just didn’t want him helping Misha the Letch.

“You’re really good at your job,” Misha’s voice was pitched low and just a little dirty. Jared wasn’t ashamed to be eavesdropping on his therapy appointment. If the hospital didn’t care to soundproof for seraph hearing, then he couldn’t be held responsible for getting a little insider information.

“Thank you,” Jensen’s reply was short. He never took compliments well.

“We should grab a beer sometime,” Misha suggested, the rustle of clothes telling Jared that he was putting back on some layers.

“I’ll ask Jared about it,” Jensen’s response was immediate and chipper. It made Jared smile just a bit. Jensen’s naiveté about Misha was annoying, but his instant assumption that Jared was invited along warmed his heart.

“I don’t know that Jared would want to go,” Misha said carefully after a couple of beats.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jensen answered, “He’s just got the wrong idea about you. He thinks you’re trying to seduce me. Once he sees otherwise, he’ll love you.”

Jared huffed out an irritated breath. He was going to have to talk to Jensen about sharing their personal conversations with others.

“Jensen,” Misha drawled the name out slowly, “I don’t think that Jared would want to go.”

There was a long pause before Jensen’s clipped response of, “I’m not like that, Misha. I don’t judge what you and your mate like to do between the sheets, but Jared and I don’t have an open relationship.”

“Too bad, you’ve got great hands,” Misha said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“He has excellent hands,” Jared corrected as he came through the doors to the waiting room for the physical therapy ward. His wings might have been fluffed out a little, and he may have loomed as he slid next to Jensen’s side. Misha deserved to be loomed at. Who hit on a mated man in a waiting room?

“Jared,” Misha grinned brightly.

“Go play with yourself,” Jared told him brusquely.

Misha smirked and gave a jaunty salute as he walked away.

“That seraph has no shame,” Jared grumbled.

“Just because people are different from you,” Jensen began.

“Don’t you dare give me a lecture on diversity, Mr. Judged-My-Mate,” Jared interrupted.

“I’m going to be hearing about that for the next fifteen years, aren’t I?” Jensen asked.

“The next thirty,” Jared corrected, “and you’re going to buy me dinner because you didn’t believe me about Misha. And then you’re going to take me home and nest with me all weekend.”

“You don’t have to be jealous, you know. I’d never had even thought about saying, ‘yes’.”

“Of course you would have. If he was single back when you were single, you’d have jumped those stupid black and blue feathers and gotten yourself mated to a yoga practicing sex fiend.”

“I think that sex fiend isn’t really…”

“Sex. Fiend.” Jared said sternly.

“You’re still jealous,” Jensen accused.

“Damn straight I am,” Jared told him. “Now pack your stuff up and take me to dinner.”


End file.
